


Monster from hell

by rabiddog



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Genocide, Hurt No Comfort, Insanity, Kurapika Needs a Hug, Kurapika angst, Murder, kurapika-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: "You are a monster from hell."Kurapika’s lips stretched into a devilish smile, his chains rattling and brushing against the side of his flushed face. “Maybe I am a monster.” He whispered, flashes of bloodied faces and piercing screams flashing in front of his reddened vision as he thought back on everything he’d done today, and previously too.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Kurapika, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika & Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Monster from hell

“Kurapika...” Leorio whispered softly, his brown eyes widening in shock and confused hurt as he stared towards his blonde... friend? He could barely believe what he was seeing and what he’d just seen unravel before him. Was that even really Kurapika? Was that ruthless monster seriously supposed to be the fourth member of their tight-knit group? 

It just... it didn’t make sense. 

Leorio felt his hands shaking at his sides and then morphing into fists, his usually confident and relaxed exterior cracking to reveal something vulnerable and soft. Something he hadn’t shown to anyone, well – almost anyone that is. He had opened his whole heart out for Kurapika to hear and poke and prod at, and this was apparently how the chain-user decided to repay him, Gon and Killua too, it seems. 

There had always been something different about Kurapika for Leorio – something that he respected more than anyone else and something that even drew the doctor towards him even more. This was probably was why it was so hard for him to see this blood-drenched figure that had once been his friend. 

He felt some sort of guilt like he could have prevented the creature that Kurapika had become. But maybe not. 

“Kurapika..” It was Killua’s voice this time while containing less fear and hurt than Leorio’s, and more just outright confusion, it was still as strained. He himself was an assassin, or at least had been previously, and he knew what it was like to kill, be it for vengeance or simply mindlessly. He was in no position to judge the kurta survivor for what he’d done. But still... 

It was hard to see the blonde like this, covered in blood and facing away with hunched over shoulders. Kurapika had always been somebody that Killua had looked up to – a steady pillar in his life - even if he didn’t express the fact very often. 

While Illumi and Silva and everyone else in his family had pressured and forced Killua into things that he’d never once wanted to experience, especially at such a young age, Kurapika had welcomed him with open arms. He’d never been afraid of what the young Zoldyck had done or made Killua feel as if he was some sort of monster, and that truly was what Killua really respected about the clan member. 

Again, to see Kurapika like this now, it was... It was a shock that Killua just hadn’t been ready for. 

In the end, perhaps the real monster had been Kurapika all along. 

“You are a monster from hell.” Gon’s words were harsh and spoken with finality to his tone, far different from Leorio and Killua, who had simply muttered the blonde’s name with varying levels of disbelief. The anger on Gon’s face was something that nobody had ever seen before. 

In reality, Gon couldn’t even understand why he felt so angry and betrayed over what Kurapika had done. He knew that it was for his revenge. He knew that the kurta hadn’t done this in an attempt to anger or hurt his three friends, but here they were, and here Gon was, feeling more fury than he ever had. 

This wasn’t the Kurapika that they all knew and had come to love; this was some sort of ruthless creature that was just a mere shell of the boy it had used to be and contain. Gone was Kurapika’s soft laughs and kind words, replaced by a hell-bent fury and raging bloodlust for every single member of the growing Phantom Troupe. 

Gon just wanted the old Kurapika back. 

With eyes as red as crimson blood and hands stained as such, the blonde finally turned around to face the three. Whisps of golden, greasy hair framed his stained and pale face like he was the most haunting of paintings out there. No love, not even a single, tiny drop, was present in his deep and lifeless orbs. 

Kurapika felt sick to his stomach at the feel of a very familiar sticky substance coating his hands and body like a second skin. His pale complexion was just barely visible amongst the red masses painting him. He knew that he’d gone overboard, that he shouldn’t have slaughtered the troupe members he’d ambushed in such a merciless way, but he just couldn’t help himself. 

Was he really such a monster for wanting revenge? For wanting justice for what had happened to his whole clan? Every single person that he’d grown up around and become accustomed to living with had been slaughtered and had their eyes stolen from them. Their bodies hadn’t even been given a funeral! But Kurapika was the monster? 

Maybe he was. Perhaps he should just embrace it if that’s what his friends now saw his as. Or, well, he supposed they weren’t friends anymore, were they? Not after this. It didn’t matter that Killua had killed hundreds of people or how Gon had killed a few of his own, no. Kurapika was the monster. 

Fine. He- He didn’t need them. 

A heartless, bitter chuckle bubbled past the blonde’s chapped lips, the look in his blazing, red eyes crazed and full of unbridled fury. His chest was heaving with each breath he took in passed his bursts of manic laughter; bloodied hands quivering as they gripped onto golden locks. 

Gon thought that he’d finally gone mad and lost his mind, as did Killua and Leorio. They’d finally pushed Kurapika over the edge - too far over the edge, and now there really was no coming back. 

Kurapika’s lips stretched into a devilish smile, his chains rattling and brushing against the side of his flushed face. “Maybe I am the monster.” He whispered, flashes of bloodied faces and piercing screams flashing in front of his reddened vision as he thought back on everything he’d done today, and previously too. 

They were right. Everything that he’d done was sickening. He certainly didn’t deserve to call himself their friend anymore, which was fine, of course, it was. Kurapika didn’t need them. He had himself and the memories of his dead clan to keep him company. He could do this. Alone.

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
